Ouran high school host club interviews: Post Ouran
by lovelyanimes45
Summary: Kim Redfield was assigned by her teacher to interview the former members of the Ouran high school host club to find out they have been doing since graduation. This is my updated version.
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Interviews character backgrounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters except for my OC. Ouran and the characters are rightfully owned by Bisco Hatori and Funimation Entertainment. Thank you and Enjoy.

Haruhi Fujioka

Age: 25

Occupation: Practicing defense lawyer

Birthday: February 4th

Gender: Female

Relatives: Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka (Father)

Kotoko Fujioka (Mother; Deceased)

Background Information: Haruhi Fujioka was born on February 4th to Ryoji and Kotoko Fujioka. Five years later, Kotoko died of an unknown illness leaving her and her dad alone. When she was in middle school, she took an entrance exam into Ouran Academy. Haruhi was accepted with a full ride scholarship. Before school started, she was forced to cut her long hair off due to a kid in her neighborhood placing gum in it. Her personality is very straightforward and has a firm belief that gender shouldn't find one's personality. On her third or fourth week of school, she was looking for a quiet place to study when she ran into the host club. Then when she tried to leave, Haruhi bumped into a vase that was worth 8,000,000 yen. She was forced to join the host club in order to pay off her debt. She started as the host club's dog and went on to become a full-fledged host. She was the "Natural type host". Haruhi also suffers from Brontophobia (a fear of thunder). Haruhi really likes Ootoro (fancy tuna, which the host club bribes her with to go along with their shenanigans). Haruhi did attend the Academy so that she can meet her dream of becoming a lawyer like her Mother. Even though the host club gets on her nerves she is very fond of each of them. She is now practicing at a law firm in Downtown Tokyo.

Tamaki Suoh

Age: 25

Occupation: Chairman of Ouran Academy

Birthday: April 18th

Gender: Male

Relatives: Yuzuru Suoh (Father)

Anne-Sophie de Grantaine (Mother)

Shizue Suoh (Grandmother)

Background Information: Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh (Aka Tamaki Suoh) was born on April 18th to Yuzuru Suoh and Anne-Sophie Grantaine. He was the bumbling host club president and the "Princely Type" host. When Tamaki was younger he was living in France with both his parents, but when he entered middle school he was sent to Japan to live with his Father. Tamaki doesn't live in the Suoh main house, but a second house that was designed for him. When he first attended the academy, he met Kyoya Ootori (the future vice president of the host club). He came up with the idea of a host club reading manga given to him by his father. Tamaki's personality is described as flamboyant, egotistical, and dramatic, but he is very dedicated to his studies, his friends, and his duties as a host. He views the club as his "Family" with Kyoya as the mother, Haruhi as the daughter, Hikaru and Kaoru as the sons and Honey and Mori as the cousins (neighbors in the manga). He also plays classical piano. His appearance is with a mixed variety (with his mother being French and his father being Japanese). Tamaki has pale blond hair and purple eyes (which he inherited from his mother). When he graduated from the Academy his dad had appointed him as chairman of the Academy, the University, and everything else associated with Ouran.

Kyoya Ootori

Age: 26

Occupation: Chairman of Ootori Medical

Birthday: November 22nd

Gender: Male

Relatives: Yoshio Ootori (Father)

Unnamed Ootori (Mother-Manga)

Yuuichi Ootori (Older brother)

Akito Ootori (Older brother)

Fuyumi Ootori-Shido (Older sister)

Background Information: Kyoya Ootori was born on November 22nd to Yoshio Ootori and an unnamed mother. He is the third son and fourth child of the family. He was the sly and calculating vice president of the host club and the "Cool Type" host. Tamaki made all the decisions in the club, but it is actually Kyoya who is the true dictator and the puppet master of the host club. He made all the decisions from the shadows (prompting the host club to dub him the Shadow King). Kyoya will only take part in things that give him merit or are worth his time. He has to work harder than his brothers to impress his father (this is because he is the third son). Kyoya has only showed his true self to Tamaki and his sister Fuyumi. Kyoya doesn't like being woken up in the mornings due to his low blood pressure. He's the only other sane person in the host club (with the exception of Haruhi and Mori). Kyoya prefers anything Spicy and isn't a fan of sweets. He has short black hair and wears glasses. He wears designer clothes (even if they are casual). When he graduated his father decided to appoint him chairman of Ootori Medical.

Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin

Age: 25

Occupation: Fashion designers/students

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 9th

Relatives: Yuzuha Hitachiin (Mother-Manga)

Mr. Hitachiin (Father-Manga)

Ageha Hitachiin (little sister-Manga)

Kazuha Hitachiin (Grandmother-Manga)

Background Information: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were born on June 9th to Yuzuha and Mr. Hitachiin. Kaoru (unlike his brother) is more mature (even though he is the youngest). They were the "Mischievous Type" Hosts. Hikaru isn't as mature as his brother and can't really control his emotions around others. When the Hitachiin twins were younger their mother used to dress them up as girls and their maid told them that no one would be able to tell them apart. They hated the world and thought that everyone was stupid. When they were in their second year of middle school Tamaki had approached them with the idea of joining the host club. They rejected him. But when they were in their first year Haruhi was able to tell them apart correctly and it changed their view of the world. Their appearance is that they're identical twins but their hair is parted in the opposite direction. But they wear the designs that their mother makes for them and is creating a spring and summer fashion line of their own in Madrid, Spain.

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Age: 27

Occupation: Head of his family, Dojo owner, and Martial Arts expert

Birthday: May 5th

Gender: Male

Relatives: Satoshi Morinozuka (brother)

Akira Morinozuka (Father)

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka (cousin)

Yasuchika Haninozuka (cousin)

Yorihisa Haninozuka (uncle)

Background Information: Takashi Morinozuka (Aka Mori) was born on May 5th to Akira Morinozuka and an unnamed mother. Mori was the "Strong-silent Type" Host, but he doesn't really talk much. He has been with his cousin Honey since they were born and has always put his friends first. His personality is that of a strong and noble character, but when he is tired he is talkative and flirtatious around Haruhi and the other girls. The Morinozuka family had always served the Haninozuka family until a servant and master married breaking the relationship. Mori is the tallest host in the host club. He had a good childhood and only ever talks when he has something important to say. He has also become the head of his family and opened up several dojos of his own and Honey's.

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka

Age: 26

Occupation: Head of his family, Dojo owner, and Martial Arts expert

Birthday: February 29th

Relatives: Yasuchika Haninozuka (brother)

Yorihisa Haninozuka (Father)

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka (cousin)

Satoshi Morinozuka (cousin)

Akira Morinozuka (uncle)

Background Information: Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka was born on February 29th to Yorihisa Haninozuka and an unknown mother. He is a third year in Ouran academy despite his small size. He is the "Boy Lolita Type" host and he loves cakes. Before joining the host club he was the Leader of the Martial arts club and tried to avoid cute things as long as possible. Tamaki told Honey that he could have all the cute things that he wanted if he joined the host club and that he should always follow the things he loves. So he resigned as leader of the martial arts club and joined the host club in his second year of high school. Much like Kyoya he has a very bad temper when being woken up but deals with the person who woke him up with brute force. Rumor has it that when his family went to America to train some green Berets a soldier came to wake him up causing him to blow up the facility and fighting all the green Berets causing diplomatic problems with America. He has a stuffed rabbit named Usa-chan the he carries around with him all the time even after he graduated. Honey become the head of his family and started several dojos in the Bunkyo and Tokyo areas.

Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka

Age:

Birthday: unknown

Gender: Male but acts like a female

Relatives: Kotoko Fujioka (wife, deceased)

Haruhi Fujioka (daughter)

Background information: Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka's birth date is unknown, but his only daughter is Haruhi Fujioka. Kotoko didn't really mind if Ranka wore women's clothing as long as they stayed together. Ranka was devastated when Kotoko died five years after giving birth to Haruhi. Haruhi didn't really let Ranka into her business very much, but that didn't faze him a bit. Ranka acts very much like Tamaki around Haruhi and her friends but he doesn't want to admit that. He likes the entire host club except for Tamaki because his first impression of the blond was that he was an idiot. Ranka kept in contact with Kyoya about Haruhi's involvement with the host club and school much to Haruhi's annoyance. He was very proud of his daughter when she graduated from the Academy with top honors.

Renge Houshakuji

Age: 25

Birthday: unknown

Gender: female

Background information: Renge's birth date is also unknown. But the information we do know is that she became the self-proclaimed manager of the host club after she had declared herself Kyoya's fiancée. She saw that Kyoya resembled a popular character named Miyabi from a dating sim called Uki Doki Memorial. She followed the host club around everywhere on this platform that appeared out of nowhere. She didn't find out about Haruhi's true gender until they graduated. Renges's current whereabouts are unknown.

Kim Redfield

Age: 18

Birthday: March 18th

Gender: female

Oc= Other Character

Background Information: Kim Redfield was born on March 18th. She is now in her first year of college at Tokyo University as a journalist. She was asked by her teacher to interview the former members of the Ouran high school host and what they are doing now. She was very excited about the assignment.


	2. Session 1

Ouran High school Host Club interviews: Post Ouran

Session one: Haruhi Fujioka

Kim: Good morning, I'm so glad that you could make it on such short notice Miss Fujioka.

Haruhi: I'm glad to be here.

Kim: Okay, so when did you first meet the host club?

Haruhi (laughing): well, I was looking for a quiet place to study because all four libraries were too noisy for me to concentrate. I walked into the south building, climbed the stairs and stopped in front of a supposed unused music room.

Kim: What happened after you opened the door?

Haruhi: I stood in a frozen state because there were six handsome guys standing there welcoming me to their "host club".

Kim: Did they know you were a girl?

Haruhi: Kyoya did background checks on me when I entered the Academy, so of course he knew but the others didn't. I had short hair and a flat chest at the time. I looked like a boy.

Kim: Did the others find out your true gender?

Haruhi: one by one they all did but Tamaki was the last one to find out. He barged in on me when I was changing uniforms.

Kim: What made you join the host club?

Haruhi: Tamaki and the others were pressuring me into being one of their customers and I bumped into a vase which crashed on the floor. The vase was worth 8,000,000 yen so they made me work off my debt. I was the host club dog for that day until Tamaki suggested that I become a host. My quota was a hundred customers until an incident made it one thousand.

Kim: After you became a host, what kind of problems did you face?

Haruhi: I had to keep my gender a secret from the school until I chose to come out as a girl in my third year of high school. Even Renge didn't know I was a girl. Everyone accepted it and I made a lot of friends that year.

Kim: do you have any good memories of the host club?

Haruhi: I have a lot. I was coming home from a trip to the grocery store and the entire neighborhood was crowded around these really fancy foreign cars. I knew who it was and I told them to go home. But Honey Sempi brought some cakes so I kinda had to let them in. They were making all these stupid comments about how little my apartment was, but I ignored it.

Kim: What else happened?

Haruhi: After we had eaten some cake the host club wanted to have lunch with me. At this point I wanted them to get the hell out of my house, but Honey Sempi suggested that I cook something. I had to go back to the store to get ingredients and the host club wanted to go with me. So we all walked out of the house and Tamaki was praying to my mother. He got up, slipped on a banana peel and fell on top of me. My dad comes home to see that a strange boy was lying on top of me and slammed his face into a wall. After that, I decided that I was going to the store by myself because the host club would just be in the way. But to no avail my dad was sneaking around with them in the store and we all had beef stew for lunch. That was a fun time. Oh my dad's first impression of Tamaki was that he was an idiot.

Kim: wow that day must have been stressful for you.

Haruhi: no not stressful, but a little irritating.

Kim: So do you ever plan on falling in love with one of the male members of the club?

Haruhi: I don't know. Right now I'm working on myself and practicing law at a small law firm. Maybe I'll fall in love with one of them.

Kim: did you ever have a crush on one of them?

Haruhi: I never did, but I like I said I don't know if I'll fall in love with one of them.

Kim: have you been staying in contact with any of the male members?

Haruhi: yes and no. We've all been so very busy that we just don't have the time to sit and talk like we used to but I would like it if we could hang out some time in the future.

Kim: What are some of you plans?

Haruhi: I want to be as successful as my mom. Maybe I'll get married and have some kids and live on a hill-top. I don't know I'll just have to find out.

Kim: what are you doing now?

Haruhi: well I'm a practicing lawyer at a small law firm in Downtown Tokyo. I really like it.

Kim (shakes Haruhi's hand): thank you for your time Miss Fujioka. I really appreciate it.

Haruhi: You're very welcome. I glad I did this. Can we do this again some other time?

Kim: yes we can. Here let me show you the way out.

(Haruhi and Kim walk out of the room. Kim turns off the light before leaving)


	3. Session 2

Session two: Tamaki Suoh

Kim: Hello Mr. Suoh. How are you today?

Tamaki: I'm just so wonderful Kim and I must say you are looking rather beautiful today.

Kim: Thank you. So anyway, why don't we get to some questions?

Tamaki: ask away Kim the lovely.

Kim: okay so when did you decide to start a host club?

Tamaki: I wanted to start it after I arrived in Japan with my father. He told me all these things and got me all these books and when I met Kyoya I finally decided to start the host club.

Kim: After you got every type of gentlemen the ladies were looking for what happened?

Tamaki: Everyone was talking about this new student who was a commoner and he just started at the academy. We met Haruhi three weeks after school had started.

Kim: Haruhi told me that you were the last one to realize that she was a girl. Is that true?

Tamaki: oh well…um…yes, but I thought that Haruhi was a guy that had feminine features.

Kim: yeah right. Anyway…Why do you consider the host club your family?

Tamaki: oh I consider them my family because I didn't really have a great family life so when I started the host with Kyoya we became this really twisted and dysfunctional family. We all really care about each other though.

Kim: Do you call Haruhi your daughter because you're in love with her?

Tamaki: what kind of question is that? Isn't it okay for a father to love his daughter in a loving and fatherly way? Are you saying that I love my little girl in that way? No never!

Kim: Okay calm down. Let's move on. Do you think anyone else was in love with Haruhi?

Tamaki: I don't know. I suspected that Hikaru and Kyoya loved her but were afraid to say anything to her. (To himself): I thought I was the only one.

Kim: you know I just heard that right? It's recorded on my camcorder.

Tamaki: What?! (Runs to a corner and starts pouting)

Kim: Mr. Suoh I don't have much time for this. Please come back I won't tell anyone. I'll edit it out of your interview.

Tamaki (looks at her with puppy dog eyes): really?

Kim: yes now please come back.

Tamaki: I'm so sorry you had to see that.

Kim: yes so after you graduated your father gave you all the power over Ouran and everything associated with it.

Tamaki: yes but it was against my grandmother's wishes. I was his only son so he gave it to me anyway.

Kim: are you running Ouran by yourself?

Tamaki: oh on Kyoya is helping me.

Kim: Oh okay. Do you have any plans for the future?

Tamaki: oh yes I'll probably get married one day.

Kim: Well thank you so much Mr. Suoh.

Tamaki: it was the least I could do. (Looks at his watch): I'm going to be late for a meeting! (Tamaki runs out of the room).

Kim: that was the weirdest interview by far. No wonder Haruhi thinks he's so annoying. Oh well.

(Kim walks out of the former host club room).


	4. Session 3

Session 3: Kyoya Ootori

Kim: I'm so sorry for calling you in this early but I really don't have a lot of time for this project.

Kyoya: Whatever. Ask your questions so I can get back to sleep.

Kim: right…so what was your first impression of Tamaki when you two first met?

Kyoya: I thought that he was a complete idiot. But I grew to like him after a while. To be honest I didn't want to be friends with him. He can see right through me, so that's when we started a true friendship.

Kim: So when you and Tamaki first started that host club, how popular was it?

Kyoya: well it was pretty popular from the very beginning but I was stuck doing the financing and being a host. It was very stressful.

Kim: when Haruhi was in the host club what your impression of her?

Kyoya: she was a natural so it was obvious to make her the natural type host.

Kim: Did you ever develop any feelings for her? You know like in a romantic way?

Kyoya: even if I have I wouldn't tell you.

Kim: So you do have feelings for Haruhi?

Kyoya: Can we move on from this topic?

Kim: Fine... So what made your dad choose you over your brothers for control over the company?

Kyoya: because I surpassed my brothers, bought the company under my initials, and threw it right back in my father's face.

Kim: Don't you think that was heartless?

Kyoya: no not at all.

Kim: Let's go back to Tamaki. What made you become best friends with him?

Kyoya: He can see what's under my mask. I mean I'm a nice guy but I always had this persona because I had to work to impress my father. I always had to be someone I'm not. That's until Haruhi showed up and she made me open up even more. So when I became chairman of Ootori Medical I started being myself not the Shadow King.

Kim: Do people still call you the shadow king from time to time?

Kyoya: yes but that's only if my employees are doing something I don't consider company policy.

Kim: Does that happen often?

Kyoya: No I usually fire those people.

Kim (in her mind): wow he is really heartless.

Kyoya: Can I go home now? I'm really tired.

Kim: One more question: what are your plans for the future?

Kyoya: I'll be running my company. That's pretty much what I'll be doing.

Kim: you don't want to marry anyone?

Kyoya: I wasn't planning on it but there could be a possibility.

Kim: thank you for the information Mr. Ootori.

Kyoya: no problem. I'm going back to bed.

(Kim and Kyoya walk out of the interview room).


	5. Session 4

Session four

Kim: Thank you for all the dresses Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kaoru: Don't worry about it. We do it for Haruhi all the time, though she doesn't really ask for much from us.

Kim: right so what was your childhood like?

Hikaru: it was pretty extraordinary being twins and all.

Kaoru: we thought that the world was against us all the time. So we usually just kept to ourselves.

Hikaru: our mom used to dress us up in girl clothes when she didn't have enough models.

Kaoru: but then we got robbed by our own maid and she told us that no one would be able to tell us apart which closed us off even more.

Kaoru: that was when we invented the "Which one is Hikaru game."

Kim: When you were in middle school Tamaki came up to you to ask to join the host club. Why were you so mean to him?

Hikaru: It's like we had said before we didn't let anyone come between us. But he was the first person to ever tell us apart. Tamaki was the first person to enter our world.

Kaoru: it made us feel great. We joined the host club right after Tamaki and Kyoya entered high school.

Kim: when you two first found out that Haruhi was a girl what was your first reaction?

Hikaru/Kaoru: at first we thought that she was a boy.

Kaoru: I mean she looked and dressed like a man.

Hikaru: She was as flat as a cutting board.

Kaoru: if you were there you would have thought that way too.

Kim: What was your reaction when Haruhi first told you two apart.

Hikaru: It made us open up even more. She did something that I never thought was even remotely possible.

Kaoru: it was wonderful.

Hikaru: I fell in love with her as soon as it happened.

Kim: So you're saying that you're in love with Haruhi?

Hikaru: yes I'm madly in love with Haruhi. But I knew that I couldn't have her so I told her that I love my brother even more.

Kim: that's sweet. Okay…you two are working on a spring and summer fashion line. What do you have in mind?

Kaoru: we're still in the drawing process. We haven't really made any of the dresses. We still have an entire year before they come out. So…you'll just have to wait and see.

Kim: One last question: After your fashion lines come out what other plans do you have?

Hikaru: Hopefully we can create that best fall/winter/spring/summer fashion line ever. Also we're going to spend more time with our little sister.

Kim: It was really great talking with you Hitachiin twins.

Hikaru/Kaoru: the pleasure was all others.

(Kim turns off the camcorder)


	6. Session 5

Session five

Kim: This is a great dojo you got here Mitsukuni.

Honey: you can just call Honey and thank you.

Kim: Okay Honey…um…you used to be really short but now you're really tall.

Honey: I'm only 6'2. I'm not as tall as Takashi.

Kim: well anyway when did Tamaki come to you with your membership into the host club?

Honey: When I was in my first year of high school. I really appreciate Tama-Chan for letting me be myself.

Kim: Do you still eat cake?

Honey: From time to time. I'm so busy these days that I really don't have any free time.

Kim: Do you still have Usa-Chan?

Honey: Of course I still have Usa-Chan! He's my best friend and he was made from my dead grandmother. I take very good care of my bunny.

Kim (to herself): so cute! Okay…calm down.

Honey: do you want to hold Usa-Chan?

Kim: Yes I do.

(Honey hands Kim Usa-Chan)

Honey: You can hold him for the rest of the interview if you want.

Kim: Thank you. When you were in the host club all the ladies couldn't resist you right?

Honey: nope I was the boy Lolita. I was so cute. But now I'm a handsome young man.

Kim: Do you and Chika have a good relationship now that you're the head of your family?

Honey: We've been working on one but it hasn't really been a very easy road.

Kim: Does Takashi still follow you around like when you two were in high school?

Honey: not really he's been very busy too.

Kim: What is your relationship with Haruhi? Have you ever been in love with her?

Honey: My relationship with Haruhi is more like a brother and sister relationship. It would have been taken the wrong way because I was so short.

Kim: Do you have any contact with the other host club members?

Honey: Haru-Chan comes in every now or then but the others…not so much. We're all the heads of our families so we just don't have the time to sit and chat.

Kim: How many dojos do you own?

Honey: Six and they're all very successful.

Kim: Have you gotten along with the Ootori family police since the waterpark incident?

Honey: yes I've got along very well with them. Most of the officers are my students at this dojo.

Kim: So what are your plans for the future?

Honey: Reiko and I are having twins, so I'm going to love being a father. I'll probably be opening some more dojos in the Japan Area.

Kim: Here's Usa-chan back.

Honey: Thank you for the wonderful interview. It was really fun!

Kim: You're Welcome Honey.

(The two people bow and Kim Walks out)

Kim (to herself): Don't ever change Honey. You're great just the way you are.


	7. Session 6

Session 6: Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Kim: Good morning Mori. How are you today?

Mori: Fine I guess.

Kim: Honey suggested that we meet up here instead of your dojo. Was that okay?

Mori: Yeah

Kim: How long have you known Honey?

Mori: Since we were kids.

Kim: When you met Tamaki what was your first impression?

Mori: Mitsukuni told me about him. I liked him as soon as I walked into the music room.

Kim: Honey also told me that when you're tired you tend to talk more. Is that true?

Mori: yes.

Kim: Kim: oh. Well…okay. So you're very protective of Honey and friends right?

Mori: I'll die for them, especially for Haruhi and Honey.

Kim: That's so sweet.

Mori: …..

Kim: Did you ever have romantic feelings for Haruhi?

Mori: yes I did, but I wanted her to be happy with someone else.

Kim: But you do know that Haruhi isn't currently in a relationship right?

Mori: …..

Kim: I'll take that as a no. How many dojos do you own?

Mori: seven.

Kim (to herself): wow.

Kim: Have you had any contact with any of the former members of the host club since you graduated?

Mori: yes but everyone is too busy to hang out.

Kim: Did you ever reconcile with the Black Onion Squad after the waterpark incident?

Mori: yes

Kim: Well thank you for the wonderful interview.

Mori: you're welcome.


	8. Session 7

Session 7: Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka

Kim: May I say that you look very lovely today Ranka.

Ranka: Aw thank you sweetheart!

Kim: Haruhi is your only child that is correct right?

Ranka: Yes unfortunately Kotoko died before we could have another child. Haruhi and I were devastated.

Kim: Have you ever thought about dating someone else?

Ranka: No I could never love anyone like I loved Kotoko. It would just be too hard to go back to the dating game.

Kim: How come you dress in women's clothing? How long have you worn them?

Ranka: I was already wearing women's clothing when I met Kotoko. She didn't mind one bit. I started wearing women's clothing more when she died so that way Haruhi could still have a mother and a father.

Kim: Has anyone ever mistaken you as a woman?

Ranka: All of the time.

Kim: Why didn't Haruhi let you help her with her entrance forms into Ouran?

Ranka: She wanted to be independent just like her mother. I told her that she didn't always have to do that, but she just didn't want to listen to reason.

Kim: What was your first impression of Tamaki?

Ranka: I thought that he was an idiot. I still do. I'm glad that Haruhi decided not to date him.

Kim: Do you think that's a bit harsh?

Ranka: Not at all.

Kim: What was it like to have Haruhi go to Tokyo University?

Ranka: I was so proud of her. She is working so hard. She and I know that Kotoko is watching over us everyday.

Kim: Does Haruhi still live with you?

Ranka: no she lives in her own apartment near the college. She comes to visit every so often.

Kim: Why did you follow Haruhi to the grocery store when the host club came to visit?

Ranka: Like I said she's just so independent. When I heard what happened to her on their beach vacation, I had to sit down with her and talk about how she should be more dependent of the boys. She would've gotten seriously hurt. But she told me that Tamaki had already had this conversation with her and they got into an a fight. A few days later the twins tell me that he was being a pervert. That's why I always think he's an idiot.

Kim: Does Kyoya still call you from time to time?

Ranka: To be honest no. Haruhi and the boys have been very busy lately, so they don't come over as much.

Kim: I hope that this interview was very worth while for you Ranka.

Ranka: Thank you for coming.


	9. Session 8

Session 8: Renge Houshakuji

Renge: You must have had a long trip here from Japan to France.

Kim: No but it was boring.

Renge: Well let me guarantee you that I'm not a boring person.

Kim: Okay… are you still an otaku?

Renge: Of course I even have the latest volume of Uki Doki Memorial.

Kim: Why did you mistake Kyoya for Miyubi-Kun on the first day that you were at Ouran?

Renge: I didn't mistake him. He looked exactly like Miyubi-Kun. The resemblance was remarkable.

Kim: Do you still love Kyoya?

Renge: Like a friend. My heart belongs to Haruhi.

Kim: but you do know that Haruhi is a woman right?

Renge: What?! Haruhi is a woman?!

Kim (to herself): Wow this girl is really clueless.

Renge: Well now I have to find a new love.

Kim: Why don't you like Tamaki?

Renge: He's a fake prince. All he does is let out his love freely. Kyoya is perfect though.

Kim: So I'm assuming that you went back to loving Kyoya.

Renge: Now that I know that Haruhi is a girl. I have competition. Even though Kyoya will be mine no matter what I have to do.

Kim (to herself): This girl is getting on my nerves.

Renge: What was that?

Kim: nothing.

Renge: So do you like Uki Doki Memorial?

Kim (deadpan): I'm the one asking the questions here.

Renge: Fine be that way.

Kim: What made you decide to come back to France?

Renge: I wanted to be with my father of course.

Kim: I've always been curious about this… where did the moving platform come from and why was it after the host club everywhere they went?

Renge: I had someone install it for me.

Kim: But how did you know where they were going to be?

Renge: oh…um… I'm not going answer that.

Kim: okay….

Renge: I wonder what everyone is doing now.

Kim: they're probably working.

Renge: Well I'm going to see them.

Kim: I said that they're probably working. Which means that they're all busy.

Renge: I bet Kyoya isn't.

Kim: He's a businessman. He's busy 24/7.

Renge: I'm going to go anyway.

Kim: Fine go then. It's not like you'll listen to me anyway.


	10. Session 9

Session 9: the Entire Host club

Three months later…

Kim: Thank you so much for all your interviews. My teacher wanted me to interview you all at the same time.

Host club: You're welcome princess.

Kim (to herself): wow.

Tamaki: Ask us any questions that you like.

Kim: Haruhi what was it like to have the host club following you all the time?

Haruhi: Well they didn't follow me all the time. But they kept being in the same places as I was so it got pretty irritating. I love all of them very dearly.

Kaoru/Hikaru: this is way we love our plaything.

Haruhi: I'm not your plaything!

Tamaki: Yes my daughter will never be your plaything!

Haruhi: I'm not your daughter Tamaki.

(Tamaki runs to the corner and starts growing mushrooms)

Kim: Will you please stop growing mushrooms in my house?

Tamaki: Mother Haruhi is being mean to me.

Kyoya: I don't care. Get up and act professional. You're such a child.

Tamaki: No not you too mother!

Haruhi (Grabs Tamaki and sits him back in the chair): please stop acting like an idiot. I'm sorry okay.

Tamaki: My daughter does care about me.

Haruhi: please continue Kim.

Kim: Okay Tamaki I need that truth. Do you love Haruhi as more of a daughter?

Tamaki: Like I said in my interview no I don't. She's my daughter.

Hikaru: Tono totally has the hots for Haruhi.

Kaoru: Yeah.

Tamaki: Stupid up you two devil twins!

Kim: ANYWAY… Kyoya in the news recently you were offered to merge with another medical company. How did that go?

Kyoya: no I didn't make the merger, but I am making a lot of money from the Tropical Aqua Garden. Which is good.

Honey: I thought that you closed that down.

Kyoya: No but due to my research I did on you guys that afternoon I was able to make renovations.

Haruhi: Good for you Kyoya.

Kyoya: Thank you Haruhi.

Kim: Hikaru and Kaoru, your spring fashion line launched. Have you sold any to any big celebrities?

Hikaru/Kaoru: Yes we have.

Kaoru: We even made one for Haruhi.

Hikaru: We made one for you too. (Hands a box to Kim)

Kim: Thank you guys. Honey did your wife have her baby yet?

Honey: Yes she gave birth to two healthy twin girls. Takashi and I love them soooooo much! Right Takashi?

Mori: Yeah.

Kim: Congratulations.

Honey: Thank you. They're the cutest.

Kim: Mori did you open any more dojos?

Mori: no, but I am dating someone.

Honey: Yeah and she's cute.

Kim: really? What's her name?

Honey: Her name is Cassandra. She's from Germany.

Kim: That's great.

Mori: Yeah.

Kim: Renge have you gained Kyoya's love yet?

Renge: Not yet. He's being stubborn.

Kyoya: I told that I'm dating Haruhi. I love her very much.

Kim: You and Haruhi are dating?!

Kyoya: Yes don't you watch the news?

Kim: I guess I didn't watch it that day.

Renge: I will have Kyoya.

Haruhi: No you won't.

Kim: Let's try not to fight okay?

Renge/Haruhi: Fine.

Kim: What does the future hold for all of you?

Tamaki: I'll still be running Ouran.

Hikaru: We're working on our fall fashion line.

Kaoru: It will be out in October.

Honey: I'll be spending a lot of time with my new family.

Mori: Cassandra and I will be going to Germany during December to see her family.

Renge: I'll be working with my father in France.

Kyoya: I'm going to be planning something special for Haruhi and I.

Haruhi: I'll be working on a very high-profile case and loving Kyoya with all my heart. (Kisses Kyoya)

Kim: Thank you all for such happy interviews. We'll do this again another time right?

(The host club nods their heads)

End of Session


	11. Six months later

Six months later….

Kim's final report

From what I've watched and talked about with the host club members again about what they've done for the past six months is the following:

Haruhi has won her high-profile case and she is engaged to Kyoya. She is also pregnant with their first child. I was so excited when I found out about that. They are a wonderful couple. They are in Italy planning out the rest of their wedding. I was invited.

Tamaki is still running Ouran and perfectly too. He met a girl named Lily while he was on a business trip in France. He also told me that he saw his mother and he brought her back to Japan to live with him.

Hikaru and Kaoru are making Haruhi's wedding dress and they'll be doing her make up. They have had very successful fashion line and have made orders for celebrities. They are in New York for a showcase for their fashion line.

Honey has opened more successful dojos and had another child with Reiko. He has grown some more but stopped after four months. He's the same height as Mori now. He also told me that he is having a fourth child with Reiko and that I can be an aunt.

Mori and Cassandra are married and also having their first child as well. He has also opened up more dojos.

Ranka is very proud of his daughter. He will be at the wedding to walk his "little girl" down the aisle to her wonderful finance. "I'll being seeing everyone there." He told me.

I'm very glad that I was able to interview the former Ouran Highschool Host Club. They left a legacy at the school. Maybe there will be a next generation. We'll just to wait and find out.

The End


End file.
